1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to single-axis rate sensors or gyroscopes, and particularly to rate sensors including synchronous motors.
2. Prior Art
Centrifugal acceleration a.sub.c at radius R from an axis is proportional to the square of the rate of rotation .OMEGA. about such axis, that is: EQU a.sub.c =.OMEGA..sup.2 R (1)
For slow rates of rotation, .OMEGA. is small and this impedes a precise determination of .OMEGA. from measurements of a.sub.c. A linear relationship between a.sub.c and .OMEGA. would be desirable in some cases, or at least a nonlinear relationship wherein the nonlinear terms are precisely known and are of relatively simple form. Prior single-axis rate sensors have not provided simple, easily constructed devices or methods to accommodate these concerns.